


More Important Things

by NikolaosT



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick in collage, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolaosT/pseuds/NikolaosT
Summary: Bruce is in space and Dick has no idea when he'll be back which means Dick is left holding everything else together. Gotham, the Team, the Company and not to mention college. Something's gotta give, Dick just doesn't know which one it's gonna be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	More Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating Choices and Ultimatums, which I'm struggling with at the moment. I know where I want to go with it, the path getting there is proving more difficult though so please bare with me. So here is a little ditty that I've transferred from ff.net. Your support and comments are always appreciated.

Dick sat at the back of the lecture theater, slumped down in his seat. Taking advanced mathematics was supposed to be interesting. He was supposed to learn something new, instead he was just listening to theories which he'd taught himself before he was fifteen. He looked down at his tablet, he was going through the encoded data from the cave, analysing every possible sighting of Kaldur and Artemis and where Black Mantra might strike next.   
He pinched the bridge of his nose as a message from Lucius Fox popped up on his screen, notifying him of a board meeting that needed his presence at this afternoon at 1630. He accepted the invitation which then flagged up the double booking, he was supposed to be at the mountain this afternoon training the younger members of the team.

He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did everything have to be so difficult right now?

"Are we keeping you awake Mr Grayson?" said the lecturer. Dick looked up to see the whole class staring at him, some smirking, others laughing a few more were scowling at him. "Maybe since you seem to know all of this already you could give me the answer to the problem?"

Dick pursed his lips, he could do the right think and keep quiet, just like Bruce taught him, or he could tell everyone his thoughts.

"No? Is that because Mr Grayson-Wayne is too good for us small people," smirked the lecturer. Dick looked up in shock. He wasn't enrolled with the Wyane name attached. He never used that part of his name, it was only WE and the media who used that. "Maybe, Mr Wayne you don't require this degree to get places in your life, after all you've got it all handed on a plate to you," continued the lecturer.

Dick scowled at the lecturer, a few people closest to him flinched, which made him realise he was using his own version of the bat glare. Relaxing his features he stood up and gathered his things, pushing everything haphazardly into his backpack.

"And where might you be going?" sneered the lecturer.

Dick smirked, "Well, as you pointed out, I don't need to be here." He walked down the steps to the front of the class. Picking up one of the interactive board pens he stepped closer to the board. "The answer that you're looking for is here," said Dick as he circled part of the equation. "However, that's assuming that your equation is correct. Which it is not." Dick started crossing out numbers and letters and replacing them with other symbols and numbers. "Your entire theory is incorrect."

"I proved that theory two years ago and it –"

"Cannot be replicated," interrupted Dick.

"It's been published by the journal-"

"Yeah," Dick pulled out his phone as he typed a quick email with the flawed equation and put it online. "In about two minutes you're probably going to get a call from the journal of applied mathematics, I'm guessing they'll want to talk to you. Have a nice day," smirked Dick as he headed for the door, as he stepped out of the classroom he heard another cell phone ring followed by an increase in chatter from the class.

Letting out a long breath, Dick pushed open the exit door to the building and pulled on his sunglasses. He was done with college. It clearly wasn't the right place for him and theoretical mathematics was not going to save the world. Finding Kaldur and Artemis would. He needed to focus on the more important things.

Looking down at his phone he pulled up Mr Fox's number and dialed. "Mr Fox, I won't be able to make the meeting today, I'm sure you can handle everything." Dick hung up before Lucius could say anything in return, he needed to stay focused. Saving the world was more important than companies and collage.

.

-YJ-


End file.
